Forbiden Luv Cant Stay Forbiden Forever
by Shay Orton
Summary: Samantha speno is happily married to wwe superstar Randy Orton  but does randy feel more than just friendship with his apprentice  kelly mizanin  and will it ruin his marriage ?
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha speno is happily married to wwe superstar Randy Orton but does randy feel more than just friendship with his apprentice kelly mizanin and will it ruin his marriage ?**

**Hey it me AJSTYLESxRANDYORTONxMIXLUVA12 previously known as randyortonmrandersonlover12 **

**I was just wondering if I should do this story or not pm or comment to tell me. THANKS ****J**** 33333333333333**


	2. THE PROBLEM

**Kelly POV**

**As I sat there watching randy work out I thought about how he started to flirt with me a little bit lately and I really don't get that because he's married and he shouldn't be hitting on me I mean I know we spend a lot of time together but that's because Im his apprentice.**

"**hey kelly" randy said**

"**yeah"**

"**can I talk to you for a minute"**

"**sure"**

"**what would you do if….if I told you that I started wanting you as more than an apprentice or friend?"**

"**I would say that it wasn't good because you were married"**

"**well" he said taking a step forward "what if I said I would divorce my wife for you"**

"**I would say you were stupid"**

"**really" he said taking another step**

"**yes"**

"**well what would you do if I said I loved you"**

"**then I would say it back"**

**Then out of nowhere he kissed me it was nice oh who am Im kidding it was amazing **

**No POV**

**They kept kissing until kelly broke it **

"**randy stop this isn't right you're married"**

"**so"**

"**so that means that we shouldn't be kissing"**

"**well you know I never follow the rules"**

**Then he started kissing her again she pulled away and ran out the door Randy just stood there before punching a hole into the wall and going back to his hotel room he had a lot of thinking to do.**

**The Next Day**

**Still No POV**

"**look Samantha its not you its me I've changed and I just don't feel the same way I use to.**

"**so you divorcing me"**

"**yes"**

"**its because of that kelly chick I knew it was a bad idea letting you have a woman as an apprentice"**

"**maybe it is her but if doesn't change the fact that we're getting divorced"**

"**you know what fine we will settle this when you get in next week until then goodbye Randal"**

"**bye'**

**They hung up the phone **

"**now I just need to talk to kelly" randy said to him self before walking out the room**


	3. THE SOLUTION

**No POV**

**Randy knocked on Kelly's door and walked in when kelly opened the door**

"**kelly I need to tell you something"**

"**well what is it"**

"**I just divorced my wife"**

"**what why would do that"**

"**because I love you"**

"**but randy that was your wife"**

"**so what she might have been my wife but I don't want her I want you"**

"**randy you ruining your for what ,nothing, that's what"**

"**kelly you are no nothing you are most amazing person that I ever meet"**

"**really"**

"**yes"**

"**well if I mean so much to you that you divorced your wife I guess I could give you a chance"**

"**yes I love you" he said give her a hug and spinning her around **

"**okay, okay, okay put me down" she said**

"**um ill be back I have something to take care of"**

"**Kay bye"**

**Kelly POV**

**I cant believe I just agreed to that but I mean he did divorced Samantha for me so I must mean a lot to him and he did say that he loves me and I love him to I just don't think it's the right time to..oh someone's knocking at the door I opened the door and there were my brothers mike (Miz) and Alex.**

"**congratulations kelly you finally got what you wanted Randal Keith Orton"**

"**thanks Ry-Ry"**

"**no problem but you coming with us to the gym you still want to impress randy in that match right'**

"**yeah just let me get my stuff and we can go"**

**Later on me and randy were at an autograph signing and to tell you the truth it was fun.**


	4. WEIRD DAY

Author's Note: This takes place the next day after the last chapter.

Kelly woke up on something that was to hard to be a pillow she looked up to see it was not a something but…..a someone. Kelly fell right off the bed when she realized who it was. It was non-other than The Viper himself Randy Orton. Randy sat up at the sound of something falling and looked over the edge of the bed and saw kelly on the floor.

"um Kelly why are you on the floor"

"um why are you in my bed"

"correction you are, well were, in my bed"

"why am I in you're room"

"wow you don't remember a lot do you?"

"no"

"look kelly were both grown and naked what do you think happened"

"oh"

"yes"

"well….I have to go now"

"wait why are you leaving"

"because I have to go meet my brothers"

"oh well have fun I guess"

"k"

"bye kelly"

"bye"

"oh and kelly"

"huh"

"don't you think you should put on some clothes first"

"shit thanks"

"no problem"

"hey ill see you at the arena Kay"

"Kay love you"

"bye randy"

"later"

Kelly POV

I cant believe I sleep with randy I mean come on people are right I am stupid and did he just say he loved me what the hell is going on.

"hey kelly" one of my close friend Michelle McCool

"hey chelle"

"so where you heading"

"the gym with my brothers oh still trying to win the divas title"

"yep"

"well can I come along I sort of have a crush on your brother"

"who mike"

"no alex if I liked mike maryse would murder me"

"yeah that she would"

"well lets go"

"kay kay"

Author note: sorry I havent been upload Ive been busy ill try to upload but Monday I was getting my hair done and trying to watch monay night raw (do you know they were where I lived at and I couldn't go cause I had to get my fuckin hair done and on top of that randy Orton was on raw and I couldn't meet him and I love him like shit every time I see him I have some weird spazzum attack n on top of that my head hurts like hell) so yes oh n I cant upload this Saturday I have to got to a family reuion its going to be hell anyway whatevs forget me but don't forget to review lol J laters

PLR=.RELLY


	5. WOW JUSTWOW

No POV

Samantha speno was so scared maybe she could talk randy out of it _no he was already on his way there to sign the divorce papers so there was no way so she just sat there with her lawyer when there was a knock on the door.

Kelly POV

I did 100 push up like mike said while Michelle flirted with Alex then I was done mike said I was ready to face Layla for the divas title. you see Michelle and Layla aren't really good friends anymore after what happen I don't want to talk about it though but Michelle came to me and I accepted with open arms now we're really good friends like best friends we tell each other every thing even down to the fact that she has a crush on Alex I know not the most predictable couple but whatever. I still cant believe I slept with randy I mean I love him but we just went on our first date anyway randy was on his way to Samantha's house to sign the divorce papers I think he really does love me

"KELLY" mike yelled

"what" I said

"what's up you were in some type of trance"

"oh sorry I was-"

"thinking of randy" alex cut in

"yes" I said

"that's kind of weird since he's my best friend but I can deal with it" mike said "as long a your happy"

"awww thanks mike" I said he can have his moments

"it's the Miz" he said sweet moment gone

"yeah yeah whatever lets go I told randy I meet him at the arena and I think he's done by now so"

"fine come on"

"yay"

We all walked to the car and drove to the arena I meet randy there he told me how Sam tried to talk him out of the divorce it was actually pretty funny then we waited in his locker room till it was time for my diva title match and guess what I won yep that's right I was the divas champ it felt so good I was so excited I kissed randy in the middle of the ring yeah I know but everyone still cheered

The Next Week On Monday Night RAW

I was talking about how happy I was when the Raw GM said that someone in the back had some problems with me and I thought it was Layla but a theme I never heard before came on and you'll never guess who came out.

Authors Note: ooooooohhhhhhhhhh cliffy sorry to leave you guys hanging oh and I wont be up load Saturday busy or Sunday I never upload on Sundays idky I just don't sorry but I will upload Monday.

O if anyone can say I think your awesome.

PEACE.

LOVE.

RELLY

READ.

REVIEW.

RELLY J 333333333333


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys im sorry but I wont be uploading this story anymore if any one wants to use it pm me and if your wondering who it was that came out in the last chapter it was…..SAMANTHA SPENO dun dun duuuuuun and that's it so yea laters

GO RELLY 4EVA!


End file.
